Dark Amethyst, Dark Lord
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Smallville Lex isn't looking for anything more than a pleasant distraction when he meets the lovely Jessica, she is more than he bargained for - she just might be exactly what he needs. Gift Fic for Jessica L Nite
1. Chapter 1

Dark Amethyst, Dark Lord.

Dedicated to someone who loves Lex just as much as I do. I've written this as a gift fic for Jessica L. Nite, with her as the heroine of the story. She inspires me to write Un'beta'd. Pre-read by Jessica L. Nite.

.

.

.

The road was dark and Lex Luthor was angry. This was nothing new and yet he could never become reconciled to the fury his father made him feel. Lionel Luthor was a despotic father figure, always demanding perfection and yet giving none himself. Sympathy and affection were a foreign concept to Lex while growing up. His mother had been his true parent figure, but she was long gone, taking each and every memory Lex had of warmth and love with her. Lionel challenged Lex daily to better himself and rise victorious above his opponents and enemies alike, their relationship resembled a chess game instead of a familial bond. They were always trying to better the other.

And now, as yet another attempt to get a rise out of Lex, Lionel was going to shut down the smallville refinery, making hundreds of men and women jobless. It was of course another ploy to make Lex fight back. Lionel didn't care about Smallvilles' families, but he suspected that Lex did.

He had often demanded that Lex feel the same lack of attachment he, himself felt to any project he headed, but this had become an impossibly at best. Because Lex had become invested in more than just the refinery, he had slowly but surely become attached to the people of this cow town, even though he didn't want to openly admit to it.

Lex was determined to save the refinery and the countless jobs which were at stake by using his own company to buy his father out completely.

Using a newly opened subsidiary company of Lexcorp, he would make his move the next day, buying up enough shares in the refinery to give him the swaying hand he needed to vote his father out as it's head.

He couldn't let them down, the people who counted on him; the Kents, Chloe and her father and even Nell and Lana.

For the first time in his life Lex was going to openly defy his father and he'd be damned if it didn't feel good.

Better than good in fact, it felt fucking amazing to finally fight his father on his own ground.

A smiled twisted his sensual mouth, as a steady hand slid over his bald head. His gaze remained focused on the dark road as his foot pressed down marginally, making the Porsche leap forward enthusiastically. He loved power. He had inherited his father's need to own and conquer, but there was a difference, because Lex was not satisfied with running Lexcorp and Luthorcorp, he wanted it all. His ambitious need to best his father's every accomplishment had been a burning desire for so long now that he couldn't remember when he had another goal.

Lex knew he would succeed, it was only a matter of time. Like any good game of chess, it took time to conquer the world.

.

.

.

The day began with a board meeting in which he met with his father and dealt his winning hand, efficiently tying his father hands where the refinery was concerned and causing Lionel to turn a dangerously puce colour and wish him to hell. Lex had seldom, if ever, had such a satisfactory meeting and he left with a smirk on his face and an undeniably arrogant saunter to his step.

He had won this particular battle, even though the war had yet to be won.

After such a victory he needed to release all the pent-up euphoria he felt, and what better way than a good fuck?

Lex decided to go to the opera in Metropolis. One of his usual hunting ground, when he needed a willing body to ease his lust with. There were usually more than a few eager women more than willing to go to bed with one of the world s richest men.

With an eagle eye and a sardonic twist to his lips, Lex surveyed the crowds that gathered in the lobby to socialise after the show was over. He found the usual eager glances from tycoons daughters' and their over eager mothers boring tonight. Socialites wives eyed him with an open invitation and yet they moved him not at all. They had no depth, no allure, no mystery. Lex wanted a challenge.

He took a deep swallow of whiskey and leaned over the railing to watch the crow below. Throngs of people moved together, but one girl stood out from the crowd.

She caught sight of him watching her and stopped in her tracks. Her lovely face was tilted upwards as her dark eyes twinkled with amusement, a luscious smile on her deeply red lips. Her hair was dark and fell in a wanton tangle of waves and curls to her lower back.

Lex didn't react to her bold stare, but then he seldom reacted visibly to anything, such a thing would only give an opponent the upper hand. He stared back, as he took another sip of his drink a tiny smirk appearing at the corner of his lips, deepening the small scar above his mouth ever so slightly. His entire body was instantly aware as they stared at each other, for a second which seemed to stop the entire world.

The girl was the first to break their visual standoff, she turned away and disappeared into the crowd as he watched, melting into the sea of humanity as if she were a wraith.

Lex found himself searching for her but he came up empty.

Disappointed, he turned to leave, swallowing the last of his drink in a single gulp as he practically tossed the empty glass at a startled waiter.

He made his way towards the entrance, glancing around now and again to see if he could find the siren he'd seen earlier.

"Are you looking for someone?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Lex turned slowly, his face betraying nothing as he took in the loveliness of the girl before him.

She was dressed in a tightly fitting cocktail dress in a deep scarlet colour which contrasted well with her darkness, it was strapless, leaving her creamy shoulders and slender arms bare.

"No, I wasn't." Lex replied, gesturing towards her. "Were you?"

The girl smiled. "I was just leaving." She said.

"What a coincidence, because so was I." Lex countered dryly. As lovely as she was, this girl was clearly using herself as bait. Lex knew the type, a rich, bored, daddy's little girl, looking to score a reputation because she'd seduced the infamous Lex Luthor.

He wasn't sure if he minded tonight, but usually, this type of ploy was annoying rather than welcome.

The girl laughed. "I loved the show tonight, it was my first time here and it was everything I'd hoped."

Lex eyed her with a sarcastic twist to his mouth, "Really? You've never been to the opera before?"

"No, I don't usually mix in these circles." She explained, dryly, her tone humours. The valet opened the door allowing a gentle breeze to toss her long hair around her face.

Lex was surprised by her revelation.

Now that was a first.

They stepped out into the warm night air simultaneously.

"What's your name?" Lex asked, his interest piqued by this delicious stranger.

She stared at him for a moment, before answering him in a breathy, slightly husky tone which went straight to his dick. "My name is Jessica."

"And what's your name?" She asked playfully.

As if she didn't know, Lex thought with humour.

"Lex." He replied holding out his hand to her in mock solemnity. He'd play her game if she wished.

Jessica smiled as she took his hand, her long slender fingers curling around his, a jolt of electricity shooting through their bodies at the contact. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sensation just as Lex tightened his hold on her, his body tense.

What the fuck was that?

They stared at each other, time frozen, gazes locked.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Lex asked, as he decided he wanted to see more of the delectable Jessica.

She paused, as if she were genuinely considering his offer. "I'd love to." She said. "But I can't. I have class first thing in the morning."

"I'm a medical student." She explained at his surprised expression.

Lex eyed her suspiciously. He hadn't expected to be rejected. In fact this was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

A student?

Surely this was a clever ploy to make him lower his defenses?

The thought that maybe she was just a sweet innocent medical student didn't cross Lex's mind.

Was she a social climber maybe? A wanton wench looking for a good time?

Lex couldn't decide and suddenly he didn't care. He always made split second decisions in his day to day life and when he wanted something or someone he usually got it.

And he wanted her.

"Another time maybe?" She asked, her gaze steady and yet still slightly shy.

Lex smirked at her. Now this was a game he knew how to play. "How about tomorrow night?" He replied, his hands slung into his pockets nonchalantly as he studied the girl before him.

Jessica smiled at him, her red lips mesmerising him as they curved open. He wondered what she'd taste like.

A light breeze blew again, tossing her hair around her face and body with the playfulness of a naughty child. The scent of her perfume made his entire body clench down hard. It was decadently sensual and sultry.

As alluring as the girl who wore it.

And with a deadly finality, which was entirely Luthor, Lex decided that he would have this girl in his bed without delay.

"I'd like that." She said, voice still soft and slightly breathless. "Where should I meet you?"

Lex liked her style. She played coy without trying hard. "I'll pick you up. Where do you go to school, MetU?"

She hesitated only a brief moment, as if she was deciding whether she should trust him or not, before she nodded. "Seven?"

"That sounds...great." he said, turning to leave. "See you then."

Deliberately not looking back, Lex left her standing there at the doors to the Metropolis Opera house.

.

.

Even after countless board meetings and his usual fencing and boxing matches, Lex found himself thinking about his next conquest.

He rarely if ever actually dated anyone, usually just using them and leaving them. The playboy lifestyle he'd always lived seemed a little bit over the top now, when he tried to think of where to take Jessica tonight. Dinner and drinks were definitely in order, his mind went immediately to his unused penthouse apartment in the city centre.

It would be perfect for what he had in mind.

He showered and dressed with a casual elegance in a black shirt and trousers. Eyeing his own reflection he ran both hands over his bald head, before rubbing a small amount of expensive aftershave onto his jawline. He pulled on his coat and chose a set of car keys off the hook inside his cabinet.

He tossed back he last of his drink, it's familiar burn satisfying his thirst.

A quick look at his Rolex told him it was quarter to seven.

Lex went into the cavernous garage beneath the mansion and the lights flashed on his Porsche as he pressed the button.

He reached the curb outside MetU with five minutes to spare, his car causing a stir amongst the students milling around. But he only had eyes for the beautiful girl standing on the curb.

She looked sensational in another dress, this time a silver colour embroidered with beads and crystals, making her appear almost wet. It fell to her thighs, revealing a large amount of toned leg and dainty stilettos. Her hair was loose and flowing again and Lex wondered idly what it would feel like wrapped around his hand while he fucked her.

She grinned at him as he got out, his gait was slow and panther like.

Her stomach did a delightful flip as she took in his icy blue eyes and handsome face. There was something about this man that warned her to take care.

Her instincts told her that he was dangerous.

Butterflies fluttered inside her as he took her hand and led her to his expensive car.

"Hi." She managed.

Lex glanced at her, brow raised. "Hi." He said a small smirk lifting corner of his lips. " Shall we go?"

She nodded and Lex opened the door for her and helped her slide into the luxurious interior. The door shut with a soft click as Lex strode around to his side.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wondering if she should have asked sooner. This man made her forget everything when she was around him. His power was like an aphrodisiac, deadly, erotic and undeniably mouth-watering.

For the first time in her life she was out of her depth and she liked it more than she should.

This man was not a college boy to be led around and then discarded, he was in control and it was obvious.

Lex glanced at her as he started the engine, his long fingers gripping the steering wheel with an elegance which belied a hidden power. His gaze was sardonic and amused.

"We're going for dinner, Jessica." He drove off fast and yet fully in control and she liked that.

"Anywhere I know?"

Lex chuckled, "I doubt you've ever heard of this place since it belongs entirely to me."

Jessica wasn't sure if he was serious. Who was this man? Suddenly she wished she'd done some research before impulsively coming on this date with no knowledge and a stomach filled with butterflies which fluttered uncontrollably whenever Lex looked at her.

She wondered idly what would happen if he touched her, if his mere gaze could cause heat to pool between her legs? The thought brought heat to her cheeks and sent a thrill through her core.

"Really? You own a restaurant?" She manged at last, her voice sounding strangely husky even to her own ears.

Lex eyed her as he drove through the darkened Metropolis streets towards his penthouse.

The scent coming off her skin smelt lovely; darkly decadent, erotic and fucking delicious. Lex wondered if she would taste as sweet as she smelt?

"I own a lot of things." Lex replied with a smirk.

Jessica took this in quietly, refusing to meet his eyes every time they swept over her.

She knew he was watching her at every given opportunity because her skin tingled every time his gaze brushed over her and yet she couldn't quite make herself meet his penetrating gaze.

He parked the car in the underground car park beneath the building and switched off the engine.

He turned to her in the tight confines of the car and watched her ignoring him with a small smile.

Quite deliberately, he reached out and touched her cheek with a single finger, enjoying the electricity which tingled along his arm and made his length harden almost instantly. Her skin felt as soft as it looked, pale alabaster of the finest quality...warm velvet. Jessica jumped at the contact, a startled gasp leaving her lips as she stared at him warily.

She was fucking gorgeous.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said softly.

She swallowed and smiled at him. Her usual wit seemed to have deserted her.

"Thanks." She whispered, as a thrill swept through her leaving her breathless.

"Shall we go?" Lex asked, as he got out of the car and came around to her side, opening the door for her. Like a knight of old, she thought dryly.

He had no right to be so perfect.

He casually took her hand as they walked towards the lift, the gesture casual and easy going, as if they'd done this countless times before.

The butterflies in her belly went wild, the warmth radiating from their joined hands making her belly give a delicious flip flop.

A short lift ride later and they were in a small lobby with a single door leading off it.

Jessica followed where Lex led, curious and excited. And even though he was a complete stranger to her, she felt no fear nor trepidation at where he was taking her. She trusted him instinctively, which was strange because she didn't usually trust easily.

A doorman tipped his hat at Lex and bowed slightly. "Good evening sir." He said.

Lex smiled at him and nodded. "Good evening James. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir, it is indeed." The old man beamed.

Lex seemed satisfied and drew her with him as James opened the door for them. The inside of what appeared to be an apartment, was tastefully decorated with modern clean lines. Its luxury was understated but undeniable.

Jessica turned to Lex enquiringly. "Where are we?"

Lex eyed her sardonically as he took her coat, a tiny smile playing around the edges of his lips. "We are at my apartment." He said, as his fingers grazed the tender flesh at the nape of her neck as he removed her outer garment with slow, precise expertise.

His apartment.

They were going to be alone.

Jessica swallowed the lump which had suddenly appeared in her throat.

She'd automatically assumed that they would be going somewhere public.

"Do you own it?" She asked thickly, as Lex turned away to hang up her coat.

"I own the building. But this apartment I kept for myself, a home in the city. It's convenient for when I don't want to go back to Smallville." He replied as he gestured for her to follow him through a wide set of doors.

"What's Smallville?" She asked curiously.

Lex glanced back at her, his expression probing. "It's a small town just outside the city limits. I own an estate there. Have you never heard of it?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, I've only just moved here from Florida."

Lex stood back and ushered her into the room, his eyes fixed onto her face absorbing every emotion which flickered across her face. "That's a long way to move."

She nodded. "It's is. But I wanted to break away from it all, my old life is over and this is my chance at a new one. MetU has a great programme and I liked the city."

Lex nodded sarcastically, a slight smile on his lips. "Yeah, I can see why a university in Metropolis would appeal to a girl from Florida, I mean we have it all, right?"

Jessica felt laughter bubbling up inside of her at his sarcasm. "It sounds dumb when you say it like that, but it made perfect sense at the time. I wanted to get away and start over, by myself..."

Wide eyed she surveyed the living room they had just entered. It was tasteful, modern and all in shades of white and grey. Massive plush sofas lined two walls facing towards a glass wall with sliding doors which showcased a startling cityscape across the metropolitan skyline. It had a very thick rug and large abstract water colours on the walls which were not glass and a kitchen which doubled as a Dining room running along one side.

There was a table set for two in the center of the room, shining silver cutlery glinted from between pristine white linen napkins and crystal champagne glasses twinkled in the light given off from the two candles which stood on the small table.

It looked intimate and lovely.

Lex walked towards the glass doors and slid them open, glancing back at Jessica, "Come and take a look." He challenged in a playful tone.

Jessica smiled and followed him out onto the balcony. She wasn't usually afraid of heights, so she knew she would be fine.

Lex turned as she neared him and she was suddenly confronted with all his intensity, up close and personal. Suddenly she was afraid, but not about how high up they were.

All the air seemed to evaporate in her lungs and she was painfully breathless. His scent invaded her senses and made her sway on her feet. Magnetic energy pulled her toward him and she felt dizzy with its strength.

Lex was mesmerised by her beauty, he wanted her with a surprising intensity he hadn't felt in a very long time. If ever.

Still wary of her story's authenticity, Lex revealed nothing as he watched her watching him.

Without a word, Lex reached out and stroked a wayward tendril of shiny dark hair behind her ear, his fingers deliberately touching her cheek in a subtle caress.

Jessica unthinkingly leaned into his touch. Her wide dark eyes fixed onto his face, her breaths coming out in shallow pants.

"Come and see how far down it is." Lex said abruptly breaking the spell they both seemed to be under.

She dragged a shuddering breath into her lungs and blinked up at him. It was fairly dark out here, the only light coming from the living room.

It illuminated his features and his bald head, making his light blue eyes sparkle with a dangerous intensity.

Jessica tore her eyes away from him and walked on shaking legs to the edge of the balcony. She licked at dry lips as she looked down to the street far below, her heart beating extremely fast, her mouth dry.

Why did he have this effect on her? She had only just met him and yet she felt magnetically drawn to him.

Jessica had never imagined herself attracted to someone with no hair before. But Lex was unique, his devastating charm lay in his power. His gaze hinted at a certain darkness and a cold, almost clinical detachment. You couldn't help wondering what he was thinking and finding yourself utterly fascinated.

Jessica felt a strange thrill as she wondered that very question now; what was he thinking?

Was it about her?

Did he want her as much as she was beginning to want him?

Jessica felt painfully inexperienced besides Lex's obviously suave and very knowledgeable manner.

He was older than her, she knew, but just how old she wasn't certain.

She was sure that he'd been with many women, where as she had only been with one person in her entire life. A childhood sweetheart she had thought she d loved. It had been unmemorable and quick, nothing which stirred her imagination or moved her body.

"It's beautiful." She said at last, her dry lips barely able to move.

Lex eyed her with amusement, "It is rather nice." He agreed, his voice teasing. "I've never felt completely comfortable at this apartment."

Jessica turned to face him, her dark gaze quizzical. "Why on earth not? It's such a nice place!" She exclaimed.

Lex smirked at her as he turned to face the same direction as her, their bodies aligned perfectly and yet not touching. His hands were slung deeply into his trousers pockets, making him look deceptively casual and normal.

"It belonged to my mother, she decorated it and never stayed here. I think it makes me feel uncomfortable for that reason."

"Because she didn't want to be here either?"

Lex laughed as he stood up and faced her, his proximity stealing the air from her lungs. His gaze held an element of surprise. "Yes, that is why." He said as he began to walk back inside. "I've never told anyone that before." He mused.

Jessica followed him slowly.

Lex walked towards the table and held out a chair for her. His eyes were intense, causing her heart to leap once more. She sat down and watched dry mouthed as Lex took his seat. He noticed her watching and cast a raised eye brow in her direction.

"What?" He asked, amused sarcasm in his tone.

Jessica felt heat rise in her cheeks as she smiled at him, trying to bravely meet his gaze.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

A waiter appeared and smoothly placed champagne in their glasses and took their orders for their meals.

Jessica was bemused by it all, this whole evening had an out of world feeling to her. Lex, the meal and the candlelight all made her feel as though she were dreaming.

They spoke of many things while they ate a superb meal and drank a lot of champagne.

Jessica discovered that Lex owned a lot of things, as he had hinted at earlier and that he was a very wealthy man. She promised herself that she would Google his name the very next chance she got. She felt a little foolish for not knowing who he was.

Lex found himself captivated by her expressive eyes and delectable lips. The way she watched him made his body ignite with a fire. It made him hard, and hungry for her in a way he had never experienced before.

He didn't care if she was a gold digger any longer, Jessica was special and that's all he needed or indeed wanted to know.

She moved him in ways he had forgotten existed and for that, she was priceless.

After their meal, Lex drew her with him back onto the balcony. It had scared him as a child, because he had feared its height. Lionel had forced him to conquer that fear when he was ten and locked him out here for a few hours.

He hated this place as much as he needed it as the one reminder he had of his mother's gentle love and courage.

Somehow, Jessica seemed to understand his need and his repellency towards this place and for that he was grateful. She seemed to see him, even if she didn't know him.

She went with him easily, her soft hand curling around his with trust and that strange electric current which seemed to run between their bodies.

They stopped right at the edge of the balcony and Lex placed their glasses on the low wall, before turning back to her and stroking her wayward hair back from her face. The intimate gesture was not lost on Jessica as she swayed slightly towards him, her wide eyes locked onto his face.

Lex let his fingers trickle across the sensitive, petal soft skin of her throat before he cupped her jaw with both hands, tilting her face up to his.

Without a word, he watched her reaction, pulling her against his body and holding her gaze captive with his magnetic stare.

He had made women with twice her life experience fall away in a dead faint with just such a look and yet Jessica returned his gaze, although somewhat shyly.

Men quivered in their shoes when he dained to stare at them for more than a few seconds, it was a Luthor trait, being able to unman the enemy with just a glance.

Lex smirked at her just before he closed the gap between them and pressed her completely against his hard body and the obvious proof of his arousal. A wanton gasp escaped her lips and her eyes grew unfocused, as she lifted her hands to his neck, her fingers seeking contact with the source of her conflict. He captured her gasp with his mouth, their lips meeting in a tsunami of sensation. His tongue invaded her softness, exploring every hidden place and delectable flavour of her mouth. Heat trickled down her spine and pooled between her legs as Lex kissed her until her legs gave out.

He lifted her easily onto the wall and she felt a moment of blinding fear and panic.

"I won't let you fall." He murmured against her lips. "Trust me."

And she did. Without reason or logic, going on instinct alone. Lex wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him even though she wasn't sure why she did.

He stood between her spread legs, his arms around her trembling body, his hands buried in the silk of her hair, holding her to him.

Jessica was lost - lost in Lex - lost in this moment.

She felt like she had been waiting her entire life for this moment.

Nothing else mattered except Lex.

He watched her with his electric gaze, fire burning in their depths before he reclaimed her lips.

She tentatively touched his neck, and then his head, her nails scraping ever so slightly over the smooth expanse of skin, sending shivers down his spine.

They were kissing wildly, tongues and teeth nipping and tasting.

Jessica felt herself drowning in sensation, each touch of his mouth and body driving her crazy with want.

No one had ever made her feel like this before, the need to have him as close as he would go was new to her.

She wanted him against her, inside her, around her.

The cool night air tickled their heated bodies, but did nothing to cool their blood.

Lex pulled her to the very edge of the wall, his hungry hands lifting her onto him as if she weighed nothing at all. He cupped her buttocks and encouraged her legs to wind around his hips with a few well placed touches.

He took her to a sun lounger which sat on the side of the balcony, it's plush cushion welcoming Jessica as he lay her on it and followed her down.

Lex pulled back to see her face, enjoying the sight if her disorientated eyes, glazed with passion and her kiss swollen lips, parted to emit short panting breaths.

"I want you." He stated, his voice rough. Lex stroked her face, and then her mouth with a slightly unsteady hand. "I want you so fucking much." He said again, pressing his thumb against her lips, asking for entry.

Jessica felt some undefined need swell to new proportions deep inside her as Lex watched her with hooded eyes, intent and hungry. Those words along with the pressure of his thumb on her lips made her feel a hunger she'd never know before.

She wanted him to own her, make her his in every way imaginable.

A sharp stab of desire made her ache in places she'd never ached before as she parted her lips obediently and licked at his thumb.

She loved the darkening of his eyes and the shudder which ripped through him as she experimentally sucked on his flesh.

She tried to hold his gaze but found it almost impossible, it was just too much, too intense. It was everything.

She sucked harder, grazing his thumb with her teeth. Lex pulled his finger away and kissed her with a deep hunger which left her wanting more. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs seeking and then finding the hardened peaks.

Lex spread her legs with his own, his hardness settling between her thighs, directly over that ache.

Jessica cried out as he arched into her wet heat, her hips mimicking his movement with one of her own. Her lips fell free as he pressed kisses onto her neck and slid her dress off her shoulders completely.

She whimpered when his knowledgeable fingers found her naked nipples and pulled them before his talented mouth found them. She bucked into him as a lightning jolt shot through her body. His lips on her breast did things down there, she was shocked to discover.

The flesh between her legs pulsed with need, the ache moving deep inside her, right where she wanted him.

She stroked his head and neck as his ravenous mouth fed off her flesh, mewling cries fell from her lips igniting the dark lust he felt to all new highs.

Fuck, she was the most delicious creature he had ever tasted.

Jessica was like a dark spell, which had woven itself around Lex and he had no desire to break free.

Her skin was as soft as the finest velvet, her body beautifully made and perfectly curved, designed for a man's hands.

Her fear fell away along with her shyness and she found herself learning each curve and muscle of his well-defined chest before she undid the buttons on his shirt. He paused, watching her, his face unreadable. Their breathing was ragged as her stumbling fingers completed the task and laid his body bare to her touch and gaze.

Lex shrugged the shirt off and waited for her to touch him.

Jessica touched him tentatively at first, her small hands gliding across his skin eliciting a groan from Lex, which encouraged her to continue.

He had the body of an athlete, hard and strong without being overly muscular.

He was so beautiful.

Jessica felt a surge of moisture soak her panty as this powerful man allowed her to examine his body and give him pleasure. The sense of power it gave her was a forceful aphrodisiac, igniting her already out of control desire and sending it to new levels.

Lex leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, trapping her naked breasts against his chest. They were finally skin to skin and it felt better than either of them could have imagined.

Their kiss was slow and sensual as he led her hands to his belt buckle, demanding that she take her exploration to new levels.

Desire drove her onwards and she unbuckled the belt and then unbuttoned the trousers, sliding her hand inside to discover satin covered steel.

Lex growled into her mouth as she clasped his cock, slender fingers stroking and pulling at him with an inexperience he found more pleasing than he should.

He slowly lifted her dress, exposing her barely there panties and slender thighs.

Jessica forced herself to watch him as he pulled away and sat back on his haunches.

Her dress disappeared, falling into a forgotten pile on the floor as she was left almost completely naked, except for a tiny scrap of red lace.

She felt no shame, only pride as Lex's eyes took in every part of her, drinking her in with his magnetic gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Jessica." He said, as his hands stroked down the length of her sleek legs, parting them with a steely determination and a wicked glint in his eyes.

Her body was pulsing with need as Lex watched her surrender to his demands, allowing her legs to fall apart wantonly.

He smiled at her as he pulled that small piece of lace down and then off her body, making her entire being shudder in shame and longing.

Lex immediately covered her body with his own, his mouth finding hers and his tongue invading her mouth with breathtaking thoroughness.

She clung to him as his hard flesh pushed against her most secret part, sliding through her slick flesh easily. She felt his hand cradle her head just as the other one touched her sex. His long fingers explored her folds before pushing inside her, right where she needed them to be.

"Lex!" She cried, arching into him as he thrust first one and then two fingers into her depths.

Lex continued to watch her as she came undone around his fingers, he found himself thrilled to watch her pleasure, each gasp and sigh going straight to his cock.

Just as her flesh began to flutter around his, Lex slid himself into her tight depths.

He groaned at the sensation, as Jessica's legs wrapped around his waist drawing him in deeper still.

They were perfectly matched, it seemed.

They kissed again, Lex's tongue mimicking the movement for their joined flesh, sending Jessica spiralling off the edge, her body gripping his rhythmically, small flutters massaging his cock and making him come with an intensity he'd never felt before.

They made love all through the night, on every available surface, until neither of them knew where one of them ended and the other began.

.

.

.

Lex awoke to bright sunlight filtering through the blinds which ran along the room. His hand went seeking for the now familiar feel of satin smooth skin and tangled dark hair but he found that bed was empty. He was alone.

He lay unmoved, staring at the shifting patterns of light and shadow as they danced across the ceiling.

Jessica was gone.

Memories of the night before came crashing through his mind. Clearly etched in his mind, every taste, scent and touch.

She had just left him.

Just as he had originally meant to leave her.

The somewhat shy medical student had run after their passionate one night stand and Lex found that he was more than impressed with her style.

Far from being annoyed, he was relieved that he didn't have to be the one to walk away.

.

.

.

Days turned into weeks, in which Jessica tried to forget Lex Luthor had ever existed. She went to classes, spoke to her friends and generally followed the course of her life and yet it all felt empty.

One night of passionate fucking had altered her completely, even though she did not want to admit to it.

She had Google him.

The results were astounding to say the least.

The man was a freaking billionaire. A business mogul whom owned half of the world it seemed. He was the heir to one of the richest families on the globe.

He was everything she had imagined he might be and then so much more besides.

Lex Luthor was also a confirmed womaniser.

Countless newspaper and magazine articles could be found on his countless women.

Lex girls, they called them.

Jessica sniffed in disdain, as that choice phrase crossed her mind while getting ready to go to work at her part time job at the campus cafe.

As if she would want to be classed as such a thing.

How utterly degrading.

She was going to be a physician assistant not a playboys toy.

It wasn't what she wanted.

Lex wasn't what she wanted.

It had been a pleasant experience, one she had been lucky to have.

But now it was over, just as it should be.

Then why did she feel so empty?

Lex had not tried to find her after her madly panicked dash from his penthouse apartment three weeks ago. Not one call or text or even a bunch of "thank you" flowers.

A man with his endless resources would surely be able to find out all those details about her if he so wished

He didn't want to see her again, that much was obvious.

Jessica grabbed her coat as she passed the coat rack and slid it on before braving the brisk morning air.

She left her dorm and made her way down the corridors until she found herself in a crowd of students making their way to class.

She felt a strange sense of being watched and glanced around curiously only to meet a pair of steely eyes and an amused smirk.

Lex Luthor was there, leaning against his Porsche as if he owned the campus.

Maybe he did. She realised it was possible, even though the thought made her feel small.

Jessica froze, staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Wind whipped her hair around her face and Lex was reminded of the first time he'd met her only three weeks before.

She was so goddamn lovely, it made his heart squeeze unexpectedly.

He had missed her, he realised.

It had taken him three weeks and countless house spent reliving their night together for him to realise that he wanted more from her than just that one night.

He wanted her in his life.

But he was fucked if he knew how one went about asking someone, whom he d spent the night with, to go on another date - he had never done it before and the task seemed daunting, although he would be damned if he'd admit it.

She walked towards him warily, her gaze hesitant. "Hi "

Lex pushed away from the car, sleek jungle grace and dangerous sex appeal evident in every line of his body. He wore a steel grey sweater and a pair of black trousers, a long coat swung round his body as he walked, adding to his allure. Jessica's mouth went dry as she watched him approach her.

Her heart was beating far faster than usual.

Lex Luthor was her kryptonite, she realised.

There was just so many things she loved about him.

Why was he here?

He stopped a few feet away from her, his hands slung deeply into his pockets, his face filled with sardonic amusement. "Hi." He returned.

Jessica cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Lex grinned at her blunt question. "Am I not welcome anymore?"

She felt her cheeks get warmer at his penetrating look. "That's not what I meant. I...I just didn't expect to see you again."

"I didn't expect to see you again either. But I wanted to tell you something."

She forced a bland look onto her face as she waited. "What?"

Lex came closer, until his cologne tickled her nose and made her stomach tighten gloriously.

She watched him like a mouse would watch a cat.

"I haven't forgetting you...us.." he gestured between them. "I don't usually go back - ever."

"Then why are you here now? I thought it was over. You ... we had our ... fun and now. ...it s over." She said awkwardly. "I'm nothing."

"You're everything." Lex contradicted unexpectedly, making her gasp at his words.

"No..." she whispered.

"Yes." He said forcefully. "I never reveal my hand of cards or bare any part of myself to anyone, but here I am, asking if I can see you again."

Jessica was speechless.

Lex moved closer still, until he could tuck a stray strand of hair behind her cheek. "What do you say?"

"Why me?" She asked bewildered.

Lex held her gaze with his, holding her captive.

"Because you see me." He said simply.

She shook her head slightly and gasped as Lex cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his. "I can't get you out of my mind."

He leaned down and kissed her startled lips, sensually parting them with his warm tongue.

Her knees buckled as her entire world tilted on its axis.

Lex Luthor wanted her.

Joy surged through her even as doubt reared its ugly head." But what will happen if you get tired of me? You never date anyone for long."

Lex smiled at her, "I never date at all, actually, in fact I never date."

"But...what was that...our dinner, champagne...everything?"

Lex held her closer, their eyes locked. "That was us." He replied. "I've never done that before with anyone."

"Really?" She breathed.

"Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?" He asked, kissing the side of her face right beside her ear, his breath making the tendrils of hair there dance.

Her eyes slid shut as pleasure coursed through her veins.

Suddenly nothing else mattered or seemed significant besides the fact that she wanted this man with every fiber of her being.

"Yes...let's do that " she agreed pulling him closer.

As they kissed again, a bright flash made Jessica jump and Lex swear.

"Get out of here!" Lex growled at the gleeful paparazzi photographer who was already backing away as he took yet another shot of them as Lex helped her into his car.

Jessica stared after the man who looked entirely too happy with himself for it to spell anything but doom for them.

"That's going to be in the newspaper tomorrow, isn't it?" She asked when Lex slid into the car too.

He turned to face her, his face solemn. "It's part of the way I live. They are always there, taking pictures. You have to accept it if you're going to be with me."

"Am I now a, "Lex girl"?" She enquired, with a delicately arched brow.

Lex smirked at her. "Someone has done some research."

Jessica nodded. "I did, but I don't care."

"You don't?" Lex asked, feeling unsure for the first time since his childhood.

"No," she said leaning towards him and pressing a kiss onto his mouth. "I only want you."

Lex's smiled at her, an honest smile filled with genuine joy. It was more than he had ever shown anyone, it was everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; for the real Jessica who inspired me to write her into my story. She is every bit as gorgeous as the Jessica who gets to date Lex.

Two weeks later Jessica wondered if she'd made the right decision to be with Lex. She'd never been happier, but the wild passion they shared was followed closely by paparazzi and rumors.

She was now, after fourteen short days, a regular in the media. Lex's very first photo shoot with a woman had happened just last week, where he had openly declared to the world that he was dating Jessica.

She had been extremely nervous when he'd asked her to do the photo shoot with him and very skeptical that it was the right thing to do.

But Lex had kissed away her fears.

They had gone for a homely feel to the photos and it had been done in Lex's home in Smallville.

The mansion was like something straight out of a dream and Jessica had stared around her in wonder when she'd first arrived.

The photos were taken by a professional photographer, who asked them to pose in various places around the mansion and gardens.

Jessica hadn't at first realised how momentous this was for Lex.

It was only later that she had found out that he'd never done this before with any of his former girlfriends.

This was the very first time that Lex Luthor had announced to the world at large that he was dating an unknown student named Jessica.

Suddenly she was famous and she wasn't sure whether she should be angry or pleased at all the attention.

It was aa grand gesture on Lex's part, announcing that he was proud to be with her, a flamboyant gesture worthy of any Luthor.

Jessica was just so overwhelmed by Lex already that anything more than just him was more than she could bear.

Lex was amazing.

Just thinking but him brought a slow smile to her face.

He came to see her almost every day bearing gifts and overloading her senses with kisses and sex which blew her mind.

Lex was inventive and didn't possess a shy bone in his body. He introduced Jessica to things she'd never done before, both in bed and out.

Tonight, Lex had invited her to a party at his mansion, asking her to dress up and be early.

Jessica drove her small red convertible towards Smallville, a quivering mess.

Her hands held the steering wheel in a death grip of excitement and fear.

Somehow Lex made her feel exhilarated and terrified all at once, it was scary just how easily he could make her agree to just about anything.

She parked easily on the gravel drive which led up to the mansion.

The wind tossed her hair around her shoulders playfully as she smoothed down her dress and licked her suddenly dry lips.

She wore a black dress, it was knee length but as tight as a second skin, it's bodice modest instead of gaudy. It was a halterneck gown, leaving her creamy shoulders and arms on display.

Her hair had been styled by her hairstylist, cut in varying lengths to reach the center of her back just above her ass. It was dark except for a few well placed streaks of ruby red through it. The was bold but stunning, matching her lips which were scarlet.

Jessica walked slowly towards the massive front door, her heels clicking softly along that pavement.

She touched the door hestantly, half expecting it to be locked.

The door opened easily and she let herself in.

She felt bold and defiant; evwn though it wasn't like she needed to be announced.

She was after all Lex's self proclaimed girlfriend.

She went towards his study, feeling more than a little out of place.

Suddenly, arms seized her and she let out a small scream of shock.

"I have something to show you." Lex's smooth voice said in her ear.

Jessica melted back into his chest, a smile tugging at her full lips.

"You could have warned me before you grabbed me."

Lex allowed his nose to skim her ear, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He said, his breath trickling across her skin, making her shiver in delight.

His hold on her tightened as he turned her towards the curved stairway to their left.

Jessica sighed in disappointment as he released her to take her hand.

"Come with me."

She followed willingly, ascending the stairs just behind him.

The stairway was small and stuffy, it seemed to be the old type of stairway a castle would have.

Lex's fingers caressed hers with slow sure strokes as they walked, his touch setting her blood on fire.

Her body was alive like it was only when she was with him.

They reached a small corridor with tiny windows, all covered in stained glass.

The passage way led to a large room which appeared to be empty except for a large wooden desk and other office furniture.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around with interest.

Lex stopped and pulled her towards him.

Jessica sighed as their bodies collided, her pulses throbbing with excitement.

"Alone." Lex said, amusement in his voice.

He cradled her face with both of his hands, lifting her mouth to his.

Jessica gasped when their lips met, her whimper swallowed by Lex's hunger.

His tongue parting her lips and tasting her essence with deep, sure strokes.

Jessica clung to him, the source of her imbalance, as her entire world tilted dangerously on its axis.

Their lips clung as he released her mouth, both of their breathing ragged.

"I've needed to do that since I last saw you." Lex admitted with a smirk.

"I saw you only two days ago." Jessica pointed out, even though she'd missed him too.

"Two days too long." He teased placing one last lingering kiss onto her lucious mouth.

Jessica tried to regain her composure by moving away from him and taking a look round the semi dark room.

"What is this place?"

"My inner sanctum." He joked, with a guarded look thrown in her direction.

Jessica smiled at him. "Really?"

"This is where I come when I don't want to be disturbed."

"I like it." she told him sincerely, stroking her fingers down the spines of the books stacked along one wall as she walked. "I love to read."

"Do you?" He looked skeptical, "It's very dark and secluded here. I find it hard to believe that it would appeal to you."

"I love dark things." Jessica said, sending him a smile as she withdrew a book from the shelves. "Homer? I love the Greek classics."

"You've read it?" Lex looked impressed. "I wasn't aware that you were into Greek literature."

She stroked the paper as she turned the pages of the Iliad almost reverently. "I love poetry."

"Reading the Greek classics is a bit above most people's reading abilities. I'm impressed." Lex looked at her with admiration clear in his electric gaze.

Jessica ignored his comment, replacing the book and putting her purse down on the large desk.

She was pleased that Lex was impressed with her love of literature but it also embarrassed her.

"What else do you do here?" She asked to change the subject.

Lex paused, eyeing her thoughtfully, his hands slung low in his pockets.

Dressed as he was in a pair of expensive trousers and a black shirt, he was the epitome of all her wildest, most wicked fantasies.

Jessica swallowed hard as his ice blue eyes held hers intensely, trapping her gaze.

As always she felt his gaze like a physical touch, her entire body reacting to his magnetic presence.

"I work on projects I don't want my father involved in." He said, watching her reaction closely.

She felt her pulse jump as he came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Um, what kind of projects?" she asked, not truly aware of what she was asking, her gaze still held prisoner by Lex's magnetism.

A hard expression crept into his eyes, "I'm a man of science, Jessica, I like to know just what causes certain things to happen. My life in Smallville has been filled with unanswered questions since I arrived here, sent into exile by my father. The people here are affected by the meteor shower which happened a while ago. I find it facinating."

"So, you study them?" Her quick mind followed his train of thought easily. "The people, I mean."

Lex looked surprised once again by her reply and lack of an adverse reaction.

"Yes, I study them." Lex agreed, his long fingers stroking her flesh with tantalising slowness. "The effects of the meteor rocks is almost always corrupting - it effects people in terrible ways."

"In what ways?" despite his mesmerising touch, Jessica found herself genuinely interested.

"They usually try to hurt others."

"Have they hurt you?"

Lex shrugged, "A few times, but nothing fatal."

"I can see why you'd want to study them." she agreed, reaching up to kiss away his inner tension.

Lex responded with a slow kiss which melted her bones and turned her blood to quicksilver.

"You're perfect." He murmured as he pulled away.

Jessica smiled at him, feeling more and more like skipping the party altogether.

"Lets go and greet our guests." He said drawing her with him, back down the corridor.

"Ours?" she joked. "I thought this was your party?"

"Since its mine, it must be yours too." Lex teased, his face serious.

Jessica felt the weight of that statement fill her just as her heart swelled with pride.

She squeezed his hand and smiled, at a loss for words.

"Ours." Lex said firmly, laughing. "You will share my pain."

Three hours later the guests were leaving, and Jessica was exhausted.

She'd spoken to more foreign diplomats than she cared to and she'd only seen Lex a handful of times.

They treated her with respect but no true esteem, she was after all just Lex's girlfriend.

A couple of jealous women eyed her from top to bottom throughout the evening, their gazes malicious and vapid.

She wondered idly if they'd slept with Lex.

Jessica was surprised at the surge of jealousy which tightened her belly at the thought.

Lex came to her at last, just as the last group of guests was taking their leave.

It was the same couple of women who'd been eyeing her so spitefully all evening.

Lex wound his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple as he drew her into his side.

It was a statement.

"Good evening ladies, thank you for coming to our home."

The two women glared at them, "It's a pleasure, Lex, if you ever find yourself in need of some company, let me know." The particularly busty brunette said coyly.

Lex looked down at Jessica and pressed her to his side. "Thank you, but I seem to have my hands full these days. Good evening."

The busty brunette sniffed in disgust and left quickly, followed closely by her friend.

Jessica smiled as Lex shut the doors and drew her towards the fire.

"You'd did great." He said, leaving her to sit down while he stoked the fire.

Jessica watched him, her mouth dry.

He was perfect.

His shirt was open slightly at the neck revealing a glimpse of his chest, his handsome face highlighted by the flickering firelight.

Was he truly hers? She couldn't get used to the idea that he was, no matter how much time she spent with him.

Lex drew a hand over his bald head, as he replaced the poker and stood.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." she said softly.

Lex poured her a glass of light white wine and passed it her as he sat beside her folded legs.

They both took sips of their drinks at the same time, their eyes held captive by the other.

Lex replaced his drink of the low table, reaching for her own.

Without a word he framed her face once again and kissed her deeply.

There was no gentle hesitant start, just fire, as they kissed with consuming hunger.

It was like this eve time they were together, never lessening nor abating in the slightest.

His hands lowered, stroking her arms and then her pert breasts, their straining nipples grazing his palm.

Lex was instantly hard, his need to be inside this temptress a physical pain.

"Mine." he ground out roughly as he untied her halter neck gown and laid her breasts bare to him.

Jessica could only agree.

Despite not wanting to be owned, she was his, indisputably.

Lex was fast becoming her reason for being alive.

Her goals of being a Doctor's assistant hadn't lessened at all, rather it was now just accompanied by a need for Lex which almost eclipsed it all.

Lex shuddered as her slender finger slid into his shirt, caressing his chest, nails scraping slightly.

"More. Please, more." she heard a voice say and it sounded like her own, roughened by passion.

Soon they were naked and entertwined on the sofa, sliding together as perfectly as puzzle pieces.

Moving, shifting and coming together with a feverish need to possess and consume which few would understand, their bodies united just as their souls connected.

Lex watched Jessica come undone with a feral gleam in his eyes which would have frightened a lesser woman.

Jessica saw that look just before he shattered inside her, their lips clinging as the driving need to be inside each other came to completion. That look of pure ownership didn't scare her though - it only made her smile.

TBC.


End file.
